


Lavebull Things

by MidgetBanana



Series: Lavebull Things [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, dis not bdsm sexy times but there are mentions of some, i may or may not add chapters but so far its just a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetBanana/pseuds/MidgetBanana
Summary: basically inquisitor wants some spanking but Bull fucks him instead





	Lavebull Things

**Author's Note:**

> some things to point out; Fey is demisexual, he is albino, and he won't be talking much

The rope burns, soreness between his thighs, marks covering his body… Faëryn can heal them. He used to be a healer before all this charade, he used to be good. He can make himself new again. But he doesn’t. He knows how much the qunari likes seeing them in the morning. Treating them after their play. Gently grabbing his ankles, putting salve over them, massaging his joints. Faëryn enjoys it too. It’s all part of the play. Bull calls it ‘the play’. Makes it sound casual. Faëryn still isn’t sure where he stands. He never desired to have sex before. He never desired anyone. Something so ‘casual’ as this didn’t come natural to him. Until now.

Qunari’s chest rises as he lets out a sigh and pulls elf closer to himself. He buries his face in the snow white hair, lets in the scent of elfroot and crystal grace mixed with sex and sweat from last night. It’s a bath salt brought from Val Royeaux, courtesy of Vivienne. Bath salts, ointments, perfumes… Fey doesn’t need any of those fancy crap. He smells like the woods after rain, raspberries, fern and earth itself. It is intoxicating. “Morning, vhenan… I can’t breathe” he chuckles. “Mmmmh.. Whatever…” he mumbles pulling him tighter and savoring the scent one last time before letting go. Elf is quick to fall back to sleep. Bull can’t blame him after last night. He never went that far with him. He’d been so afraid he’d break _something._ He wasn’t the one to lose control easy but he knew himself enough to never underestimate the ecstasy of sex.

~~

“Hurt me, show me the worst you can do,” he had said, “like you don’t care about me.” Bull had never seen the man so shaken “I need this, Bull, please” he had begged. Bull indulged, he shouldn’t’ve. He should’ve given him what he needed, not what he wanted. That was the promise he made to him, it took him too long to realize that.

Fey wasn’t good with words. He never lied but he never said whats going on in his head either. Until their trip to the fade not even Bull knew how deep those thought he’d see him lose himself in would go. When all was laid bare... He’d seen a part of the elf he never knew existed.

With every crack of the lash his screams echoed through the empty walls, filling the room with the weight of unspoken words, until they died down to nothing but desperate whines. He could see the elf sobbing quietly. Not much left in him to speak or even cry. They had a rhythm at the beginning, he hoped the elf would be satisfied with a little flogging, but it was too playful. He started with the thighs but the elf kept demanding more, thrashing in his binding, complaining between his gritted teeth. He bruised his wrists fighting his bounds. Bull had to subdue him, he moved to elf’s back. He made him count at first but he lost his voice somewhere after twenty, that was about fifteen lashes ago. Bull hesitated then. He couldn’t find it in himself to bring it down one more time. His hand stilled. “Please…” the elf whimpered “don’t stop… please”. His words were barely audible, muffled by the sheets “I need this to… forget.”

He reached out to the mess he made of the elf, tracing his fingers on a stray of hair. The elf flinched, expecting another blow that didn’t come. This wasn’t who they agreed Bull was going to be, he wasn’t suppose to be something to be feared, he was going to be something to give in to “I can’t hurt you anymore, Kadan. It’ll scar.” he whispered, brushing off the sweaty locks sticking on his nape. “I-I can heal.” the elf tried to reason “I can heal anything”.

Bull wished he had gagged him. It would've made things so much easier for him. Fey wasn’t playing anymore, he was in a completely different place. “If that is true, then why do you need me to do this?” It was some time before elf could gather his breath enough to reply. “you showed me a way out” he said, slowly rising from the mattress he’d been glued to “a way to live with myself. You like this too. Don’t you dare hide behind your sense of benevolence. You like being in control, being the one who makes decisions.” his voice cracked.

“But I am not in control right now, am I?” Bull asked calmly as he gently caressed elfs trembling thighs “This has been your scene from the beginning.”

“Here’s a decision for you,” the elf spat “continue or let me go!”

He took a second to consider… He could say the word, and it would be over. But Fey would be left unsatisfied regardless. He didn’t know exactly what the elf needed per se, but he knew this wasn’t it.

“How ‘bout we do something else? How about we do something that I decide? Can you do that, Kadan? Can you give me full control?”

The elf stood silent, he let out a frustrated groan and fell back to the sheets. But he nodded, ever so subtly.

His back couldn’t take much more abuse, some of the scars already broke the skin, red strips darkening… He reached down to untie him. It was a wonder how a skin that can’t stand under sun longer than few minutes without reddening could take a beating like this. It was so fragile without the magic to protect it. Without his armors of ice and barriers of spirit.

“We are not playing anymore, got it?” he asked. Elf didn’t answer. He must’ve thought they’re done because he attempted to move to his side when Bull’s hand pressed him back. “I am going to fuck you, but this is not a scene. It’s over.”

The elf seemed abit out of it, but he gulped and nodded as he eased back on his position. Honestly, Bull didn’t know if he could actually fuck him, he had never tried. His dick was about the size of him and he wasn't exceptionally loose or anything. He knew that he could breach him dry in one single thrust and he wouldn't peep a word of complaint. He’d take it obediently and heal the damage in the morning. But he also knew how long it took them to ease in just a finger when they first started. It was easier now, unless he healed his entire body completely -which he had to do a couple of times due to unfortunate events-. But the man under him stood silent, expecting the worst.

It was moments like these that made Bull doubt himself the most. The duty he was given was explicit. Get close to the people in charge. But this was wrong. He enjoyed the time he spent with him, every moment of it. He wasn’t lying when he said this is what Fey needed. But this also was what would put him in most vulnerable state. Most advantageous for Bull to manipulate him.

He reached down and tilted the elf’s head back enough to reach for his lips, grip tightening on his jaw as he drew him in. He could taste the bit of blood that must’ve been from biting his lips earlier. Kiss wasn’t nearly as long as he wanted but it was enough for the elf to melt in his arms. He moved along the jaw and take his time nibbling at his ear, teasing at it. Which earned him a sweet sound. It was a sweet spot for elves, so predictable. He moved down the spine, tracing the bruises he left earlier. And even lower, until he reached his entrance.

He never did this with Fey, he realized. No fancy games, no roles, just good old sex. Sloppy and out of control. And Fey had never done this with anyone. He told Bull he never wanted to, or felt the urge to. Bull knew a Saarebas like that once, she could only get herself going for that one Sten, got herself in some deep shit for it.

He pulled apart the cheeks to get better view. His partner squirming with every breath he exhaled on his opening. His thighs were tense, he could tell all he wanted was to push back, but he didn’t. And so Bull took his sweet time licking, sucking and nipping the area before he pushed his tongue in. It took the elf by surprise, he buried his face to suppress a moan. And then another one when Bull pulled back. “You’re not gonna deny me those sweet sounds, are you? Let me hear.” he tsked, gently tugging at the elfs white locks.

He grabbed the worn-out bottle on the nightstand and poured some of its content on his fingers, rubbed them to warm the liquid. He smeared it around the rim and dug back to work. Fey was getting restless now, pushing back to his tongue needily. Hitching every time he so much as pushed through his inner walls.

And Bull.. Bull was so painfully hard. He wanted to bring himself to release as he fucked the elf with his tongue. It wasn’t like Fey would object, he was already dripping with precum, not touching himself quite yet but fighting the urge to get just a little closer to the sheets to get some sort of friction.

He withdrew again, this time earning himself a huff of protest. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before pouring more lotion on his fingers. The odor was stronger now, arbors blessing. It reminded him of Arbor Wilds. He idly remembered how much he had wanted to claim Fey right there and then, amidst the woods. And it only added to the arousal growing between his legs.

He pushed just the tip of his thumb to ease the lotion in. Tormentingly slow, if the noises the elf was making were anything to go by. It would be a gross understatement to say he himself was getting abit impatient. Teasing was half the fun. But it was time for the other half to start.

He put a finger all the way in. In and out, until the ring of muscles finally gave in. Probably added the second too soon.

“Relax, Kadan,” he ran a hand over the small of his back “deep breaths”

He scissored his fingers, pulled them out to soak them in lotion again before adding the third one. He slid them in carefully, rubbing the spot ever so often, enough to keep the elf more on the pleasure side of pain, but not enough to push him off the edge.

It took some time before the elf was able took three of his fingers without discomfort “Heh, how’re you doing? You good to go?” He was downright fucking himself on Bull’s fingers now, a desperate “Please…” was all he was able to muster between breaths.

Bull wasn’t sure the elf was ready yet, he certainly didn’t wanna hurt him… more. Fey mentioned this before, they had talked about it. He didn’t doubt the elf wanted this just as much as he did. He just wasn’t certain it would be pleasurable for him. He knew for a fact that he wasn't submitting to him right now because he knew exactly what he was in for, he was doing this because he trusted Bull. He trusted him to know what he was doing. He had been proven wrong before.

He finally got his dick out. Now holding it in his hand, and looking back to the body laid under him, he could see how maybe three fingers wouldn’t be enough. He wanted to feel the elf around him for so long, fantasized about how hot and tight he’d be. He would never pressure anyone to something like this but he wasn’t going to deny this was quite literally a dream come true for him. He must’ve earned some sort of award for being able to keep it going for this long.

He hastily poured the remainings of the bottle over his dick, gave himself a few jerks before lining on his hole.

He was so fucking close to finally reaping the fruit of his labour when he heard a tiny voice saying “Bull… wait…”

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. “It’s okay…” he tried to reassure as he covered Fey’s hand with his own “I told you, this ain’t a play, you can back down.”

“No, I-” the elf buried his face back on the pillow but Bull could see the blush spreading to the tip of his ears “I want to see you”

He was caught off guard, admittedly. He chuckled at the effect this simple little request had on him. It would be harder, with the state their earlier scene left the elf’s back in. Not even mentioning the size difference. But yeah, he could work with that. Whatever Fey wants.

“On your back.” he ordered. “Let me know if it’s too painful, heal yourself a little if you can’t stand it.”

The elf complied. Slowly. He hissed in pain with every little muscle moving to assume his new position. He didn’t heal though, however much in pain he was in. Bull didn’t press the issue, he had no intention to strain him further, he was already past the limit he could take.

He was not ready for the sight that laid before him, however. He’d seen the elf debauched before, seen him lost in the pleasure… but never like this. His eyes were hazy and swollen. An air of euphoria hang above him.  A single drop of red was resting just under his bottom lip. Blush on his cheeks had swallowed the freckles and his hair already looked thoroughly fucked.

“Teth a!” he breathed hoarsely, shaking his head “You have no idea what you do to me.”

He yanked one of his legs to rest on his shoulder, spread his cheeks and pushed in. The head breached the initial ring with little more resistance than he hoped for, and honestly, he thought that was all he would be able to fit in the shaky figure of the elf underneath him. He pulled back an inch to push with a little more force. “Breath in” he commanded, taking the elfs erection in his hand. A futile instruction, as he buried himself in in a single, agonizing thrust that knocked the breath out of both of them.

It wasn’t… very comfortable. He acted too rashly, the elf was much too tight. He couldn’t imagine the pain he must be in.

His mouth was fighting for air and his pupils were blown, not focusing on anyone or anything. He didn’t look very hurt though. Engulfed in tight heat spasming to accommodate his size, he did his best to give Fey a little time to adjust.

“Crap… sorry, you okay?” He cupped his face. So small, he thought, as he leaned down to place a kiss under his eye where a tear escaped. The shift throwing him off guard, elf grabbed on Bull’s arm like he was holding onto his dear life.

“Tel’abelas” he hissed. Bull didn’t know what it meant but by the way he wrapped his legs tighter around him to take in his girth, he was inclined to believe he was doing just fine. He wasn’t vocal, not in a comprehensible level, anyhow. Bull had to learn all of his noises, what they all meant. Anticipation and fear were the same, he needed to look into his eyes and read his body to tell apart, discomfort and frustration were close, but later had the dry hum of desperation. Bull observed, he studied... he wanted to devour him, wholly.

He moved his free hand down from his face to tug at elf’s nipple, earning him another moan. Not hesitating this time, he claimed his lips and started to move with shallow thrusts. He swallowed the delicious noises escaping the elf. The grip on his arm tightened and he felt the nails dug into his skin. He needed more. Without thinking, he sped up the pace. Adjusting just little to reach the spot he knew that would tear the elf apart. And he was rewarded with a deep wail that broke from his throat.

Elf broke the kiss gasping for air. Arching his back he buried himself deeper into the sheets. Desperately trying to push himself down on the qunari, faster, harder. Bull was one step ahead of him. He had to move the arm that probably had scratch marks on it by now to grab the headboard. Leaving dark marks on elf’s neck where he could get his mouth on. He felt himself losing control but he didn’t care. For a split second in his life he didn’t give a fuck. Fey was right there with him, crying out his name in a series of barely coherent elven words like it was a holy prayer. He didn’t know those word that he never heard the elf spoke outside of this bed. For all he cared, they belonged to him. He was clenching around Bull too, he was close.

He pulled out just till the tip to relish in the sight of how far he’d managed to stretch the elf. It was mesmerizing how something so little could be filled this perfectly. And that’s when he saw Fey’s tiny hand palming himself, doing his work for him. He wanted to take him in his hands, taste him in his mouth… He wanted to do all those things for him. But for tonight he had another plan.

He snatched the elf’s hand and pinned it down over his head as he fucked him into oblivion. He whined but let Bull have his merry way. Soon enough he was trashing under the qunari more and more frantically, trying instinctively to take him as deep as he could.

Bull was taking a gamble here, he didn’t know if he could but he wanted to see him come untouched. He wanted so many things all at once. He wanted to savour this captivating man under him, inch by inch.

He was milking Bull for everything he had and he was almost at his limit. There was something so undeniably satisfying about having such raw power barely contained writhing beneath him. He could blast him out the window with a flick of his fingers, blow him into thousand tiny pieces. But instead he was begging him. Completely and utterly at his mercy. This wasn’t just another game. He wasn’t submitting to him for the sake of submission. He was _allowing_ him. Someone so beautiful, so strong, looking at Bull, looking into his eyes like he’s the greatest wonder of Thedas. Speaking the words of his gods for him. He found his way back to those lips again and he had no intention to let go this time.

He pulled the elf on his lap, clutching to him so tightly that he might as well had crushed him on his chest as he rammed the spot with every thrust until he felt him clench uncontrollably around him. A faint echo of his name passed walls as the elf spent himself between their bodies. He fell back boneless into Bull’s arms still gaping, whimpering slightly with every thrust. It didn’t take Bull more than a couple of thrusts before he found his release too. Buried deep inside him.

He didn’t wanna cum inside but he was too dazed to even care. Elf was still panting softly on his chest. His hand followed the line up the elf’s back, looking even tinier now, curved on his lap, and pulled at the back of his head to place a tender kiss on his temple. He pulled out and let Fey down gently.

The red spots on the sheets where he claimed the elf were visible now that the euphoria of sex had dissolved. The line of blood was traced back between his battered thighs, still carrying the red stripes left by the lashing. He gingerly ran his hand over them. Observing his handiwork. If it had been a blushing maiden, Bull wouldn’t’ve minded abit of blood. But then, if that had been the case, Bull probably wouldn’t’ve fucked her with his dick on her first time either. He thought he prepped the elf enough. He was wrong. It wasn’t like him to be this sloppy. It was a man under him not some wench with a loose cunt.

“I’m fine.” Fey spoke softly.

“I don’t know, Boss. This doesn’t look so good.” Bull frowned as his hand made its way down to his abused hole, pressing at it gently. Elf hissed in pain but there was something else in there that didn’t escape Bull’s notice. He tugged at the stretched muscle only slightly and the elf let out a sigh. A flush of red was spreading on his cheeks. “Someone’s not done yet.” Bull smirked as he continued teasing the hole.

“Fen’Harel ma ghilana!” he cursed. Fey was sore, Bull knew. But he also knew the ever so slowly arousing dick of his wasn’t gonna take care of itself. And so soon after the literally fucked his brains out into the mattress? This elf was something else.

He was still spent. It would be too painful for him if Bull teased the hypersensitive flesh right now. He dragged himself down between the elf’s legs. He gasped in surprise when Bull pulled his thighs apart.

“Bull- What-” he attempted to protest at first.

Bull kept his eyes fixed on his as he bowed down to lick along a red line. Sucked on the tender skin missing his balls just by an inch.

“It hurts…” came a weak voice.

He rose, not leaving the elf’s gaze, and asked, just once “Do you want me to stop?”

The elf contemplated, turning the idea in his mind. Finally he let out a defeated sigh and shook his head.

“What’s that?” asked Bull, cocking a brow.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Bull did enjoy having him spell things out. Not because he couldn’t read the elf, it was quite easy, he was really expressive. In fact, when it came down to it, he was a kind of person that was more accustomed to communicating with expressions rather than words. Words didn’t come easy to Fey. Aside from the fact that Bull had indeed needed a verbal confirmation for most of the things they did, this not exactly being one of them, he simply liked it when the elf struggled with common tongue.

“Then I won’t.” he shrugged.

He placed his mouth on the tendon of his inner thigh, nuzzling the silky white skin.

Horns were annoying. Really annoying. He wanted to lay his head on those thighs and fall asleep so many times but they were always getting in the fucking way. It helped that elves were so tiny. Compact. Fey was flexible too, his weird dalish meditation helped, he assumed. Balancing his mana or some crap like that. Not that Bull hadn’t listened when he explained. He was just creeped out by magic… things. He had observed those meditation rituals solely for aesthetic purposes.

Fey was humming softly while Bull left a trail of kisses in between the marks left by lashes, working his way, worshiping the tender skin of the elf’s groin entirely but one area that demanded his attention most. His dick was swelling again. Bull traced a finger along the shaft, stopping just on the tip, making the elf shudder. “Now what shall we do with this, hmm..?”

The elf propped his head up on one elbow, frowning down at him. Bull pressed on the slit, making it twitch with anticipation and he choked down a sob. “Hand, mouth? What do you want?”

“Whichever…” the elf breathed. Bull sighed and with a devilish look, teased the slit with the tip of his tongue. “Try again.” he smirked, pulling back.

“Mouth...Mouth!” he cried, bucking his hips to follow him in vain.

Bull licked along its shaft down to his balls and nipped at them playfully, earning himself a delicious sound. He placed his lips on the tip sucking at it once, circling it with his tongue, before swallowing him whole in one go. All the elf could do was to choke on a sob. Bull started sucking him off gradually to full hardness. Gingerly moving his hand down his thighs to poke at his used hole. It was still wet from earlier, his finger easily went it. He started to massage elf’s prostate with the rhythm of his mouth.

He felt the elf’s hand on his shoulder when he sped up the pace. Pushing him down, pulling him in. His other hand was clutching desperately on the sheets. Couldn’t hold back the lustful noises escaping him anymore, the elf buried his face in pillows.

“Bull..” he moaned “Bull, I’m close”

Qunari knew, of course. He’d be a poor dom if he couldn’t tell when someone was about to come. So he kept on. “I’m gonna…” the elf tried to push his head back, a hopeless attempt. He came for the second time crying Bull’s name. And he milked him dry, licking him clean.

He pulled out, nonchalantly wiped his fingers on the sheets and lifted himself over the slender figure of his partner to give him a passionate kiss.

    Fey was drained. His hand lazily stroked Bull’s stubble before melting completely back into the mattress.

He would’ve loved nothing more than to collapse onto the sheets but he had enough of his brain functions to know even Fey’s magical mambo jambo couldn’t save him under his weight. He threw himself to the side, trying to catch his breath. He let his gaze linger on the elf, looking equally disoriented as himself. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, but barely looking at anything at all. He had one of his hands over the necklace. Absently tugging at it.

“Fuck. That was awesome.” Bull blurted out. The elf kept silent, expressionless. They've done some intense shit so far but Bull had never seen him dropping before. He certainly wasn’t expecting it. He just assumed it was one of the things that didn’t affect the elf like it did other people. Clearly he was wrong.

“I’m sorry…” the elf said, keeping his gaze on the ceiling “I shouldn’t’ve used you.” he let out a breath and turned away from him, tucking his arm under the pillow.

“Nonsense.” Bull huffed and extended an arm to pull him closer. He buried his face into the curve of his neck “I’m here whenever you need me.”

“Why? I’m not even a good partner to you.” he shrugged.

“Is that what you think? Because I think I just had one of the best orgasms of my life.”

The elf kept tugging at the necklace “You had to break the play. You knew I can’t handle it.”

Bull covered the hand playing with the tooth with his own “I know you can handle it, and much worse, Kadan. I didn’t break the scene because I thought you’re incapable. I did it because I wanted to have sex with you. Fair and square.”

“I don’t understand. You can have sex with anyone.”

“So can you.”

“I.. can’t. You know that.”

“So long as I got this,” Bull placed a kiss on his shoulder “I don’t want to.”

The elf didn’t object. He dropped his head back to rest on Bull’s “Will you be here in the morning?”

“Of course, we need to clean this mess up. But you really should sleep now, Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always welcome ^^


End file.
